Guardavidas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Hmm, aparentemente este trabajo horrible de guardavidas no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo. Al menos tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica lo haría mucho más interesante, por más que estuviera loca.


Guardavidas.

¿Por qué demonios, entre todos los trabajos que su tía Matsumoto Rangiku podría haberle conseguido, tuvo que conseguirle justamente el que le consiguió?

Guardavidas. ¡Él! ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro! ¡Quien todos sabían odiaba el calor! ¡Un guardavidas!

Horas y horas en la playa bajo el intenso sol ¡con lo que odiaba la playa… y al sol!

Pero lo peor es que tenía que tolerar sin chistar, porque su tía pagaba su universidad y lo único que pedía a cambio es que tuviera un trabajo de medio tiempo en el verano para comprar sus cosas con su propio dinero, así que no podía quejarse.

Él se había criado originalmente en ciudad Rukongai con su abuelita y su hermana, donde el clima era por lo general muy frío, así que cuando tuvo que mudarse con su tía para asistir a la universidad, el cambio de clima le había pesado y mucho, por lo que discutió muchísimo con Matsumoto para que desistiera de hacerlo trabajar en algo que sin dudas odiaría, pero finalmente acabó aceptándolo porque se sentía demasiado en deuda con su pesada tía como para fallarle.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, sentado en lo alto de un mirador sin techo muriendo de calor mientras veía a la gente divertirse nadando en el refrescante mar.

En realidad no era un trabajo muy difícil, solo tenía que llamar la atención a las personas alguna que otra vez y hasta ahora no había pasado nada grave, no es que la gente se ahogará cada dos por tres, por algo los seres humanos normalmente venían al mundo con algo llamado instinto de supervivencia, las pocas veces que se había pegado un susto de alguien ahogándose fueron todas por niños, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo eran socorridos rápidamente por sus padres o algún otro familiar o persona mayor.

Así que si ignoraba que odiaba cada segundo de trabajar ahí, en realidad no era tan malo.

O al menos no lo fue hasta que encontró a una persona que aparentemente NO había venido al mundo con el instinto de supervivencia como el resto de la población.

Toshiro había estado bebiendo refresco mientras trataba de ignorar el incesante parloteo de unas mujeres bajó el mirador tratando de coquetear con él cuando los gritos de auxilio llegaron a sus oídos.

De inmediato arrojó la bebida y saltó fuera del mirador, corriendo hacia donde un chico pelirrojo junto a una llorosa chica castaña gritaba que ayudaran a su amiga, señalando a donde solo se podían ver unos brazos asomándose por encima de la superficie.

Ese día las olas estaban un poco fuertes, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y nadó sin dificultad rápidamente hacía el conjunto de brazos agitándose antes de que la corriente pudiera arrastrar más a la amiga del pelirrojo.

Era la primera vez que realmente una vida dependía de él, y a pesar de su inexperiencia Hitsugaya simplemente NO iba a permitir que alguien muriera por su negligencia, por lo que dio todo de sí y finalmente alcanzó a tomar uno de los pequeños brazos delgados de la chica en peligro justo cuando ya había comenzado a hundirse completamente, tirándola de inmediato hacia arriba fuera del agua.

Una cabeza embadurnada de cabello negro se asomó, y rápidamente le apartó el cabello del rostro lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar correctamente mientras nadaba de vuelta a la orilla siempre manteniendo a la chica inconsciente arriba.

Al llegar la recostó sobre la arena al ver que aún no recobraba la consciencia y comenzó a aplicarle RCP. Maldiciendo y comenzando a asustarse por el llanto desgarrador de la chica castaña, acabó apartando el resto del cabello de la cara de la pelinegra para ir con la técnica de la respiración boca a boca.

Sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo eso antes de que un puñetazo lo apartara de golpe de la chica, lanzándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan estás despierta!- celebró la antes llorosa castaña ahora sonriendo a la pelinegra, Karin, que ya estaba consciente y, ahora que lo notaba por su puño extendido, había sido ella la que lo había golpeado.

La recién rescatada estaba mirando fulminante al guardavidas, con el rostro rojo y el cabello largo mojado pegándose a sus mejillas.

De no haber estado tan furioso, tal vez la habría encontrado hermosa.

-¡P-pervertido!- lo señaló acusadoramente delante de toda la gente que había formado una pequeña multitud alrededor de ellos probablemente emocionados de ver al guardavidas salvando a alguien o quizás de presenciar una tragedia, ¿quién sabe?

-¡Y-yo no soy un pervertido, mujer estúpida!- se defendió completamente indignado.

-¡Encima de que te quieres aprovechar de mí estando dormida te atreves a insultarme!- Karin se levantó del suelo con el puño en alto y él lucho un poco demasiado duro por no arrastrar sus ojos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado enfundado en un bikini negro que hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel, claramente fracasando. -¡Y todavía sigues mirándome como cerdo! ¡Pervertido, pervertido!-

-¡No soy un pervertido!- bueno, ahora su rostro estaba ardiendo. -¡Deberías respetarme más, acabó de salvar tu vida!- hmm, nadie valoraba sus buenas obras, que después no se quejaran de que no hiciera muchas.

Ella se congeló ante sus palabras, mirando interrogante a la castaña en señal de que confirmara o desmintiera sus palabras.

-Es cierto, Karin-chan, él te rescató de que casi murieras por la estúpida apuesta de Jinta-kun, es el salvavidas así que se más respetuosa.- regañó ahora molesta la chica antes feliz, antes llorosa.

¿Apuesta?

-¿Qué? Oh, vaya, entonces supongo que lo de antes solo fue esa cosa de la respiración boca a boca, ¿no? Pues lo siento, amigo.- agitó una mano hacia él sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Pero Toshiro se hallaba completamente incrédulo.

-¿Casi te matas por una apuesta?- murmuró sin poder creerlo. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?- ella frunció el ceño.

-Si no me hubieras salvado la vida ya te habría bajado un par de dientes, pero será mejor que cierres la boca ya y no vuelvas a insultarme o me veré tentada.- tronó los dedos, pero él no se intimidó en lo absoluto. –Y no hables como si nunca hubieras hecho algo estúpido por una apuesta, somos adolescentes, es parte del gaje.- guiñó un ojo y él se ruborizó, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica que solo lo hizo ruborizar más.

-No metas a todos en la misma bolsa.- se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada, sin saber muy bien por qué continuaba hablando con esta loca mujer irritante. –Yo no he apostado en toda mi vida.- aseguró orgulloso de eso. Cuando era pequeño su abuelita le dijo que apostar era malo así que él nunca lo hizo y siempre declinó las apuestas que le hacían.

-¡¿Qué?!- Karin se mostró horrorizada. –Oh, amigo, eso es deprimente.- se burló y luego le lanzó una mirada… rara. -¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta ahora?- preguntó emocionada.

-No.- finalmente su sentido común lo obligó a alejarse de esa chica loca de vuelta al mirador.

-Oh, vamos.- le sonrió pícaramente. –Tengo la apuesta perfecta.-

-No me interesa.-

-Apuesto que para el final del verano...- siguió hablando la pelinegra, ignorándolo. -¡Haré que te enamores de mí!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Si pierdes tendrás que darme un beso, y si yo pierdo no volveré a molestarte nunca.- siguió ignorándolo. -¿Qué dices?-

-¡Digo que no, absolutamente no! ¡Tú estás loca! ¡Y ya te dije que yo no apuesto!- gruñó.

-Oh, ya verás cómo querrás darme mi premio en cuanto gane.- rió cuando lo vio enrojecer.

-Cállate, no voy a seguir tus juegos estúpidos.- suspiró exasperado y volvió a darle la espalda.

-¡Ya verás que apostar puede ser divertido, Toshiro! ¡Y también te apuesto otro beso a que estarás feliz de dejarme ganar!-

-¡¿Quieres callarte y dejarme en paz?!- otra vez se subió al mirador y estaba dispuesto a mirar muy lejos de la dirección de la chica demente cuando de repente notó cierto detalle y volvió su vista para interrogarla al respecto, sorprendiéndose de ya no poder encontrarla por más que miró y miró por toda la playa.

Bueno, por más que realmente quería mantenerse lejos de la loca, no pudo evitar hacer una nota mental de preguntarle dos cosas mañana si es que volvía a la playa… y tenía el presentimiento de que lo haría.

¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre?

Y…

¿Qué diablos fue lo que apostó contra el tal Jinta, de todos modos, para poner su vida en riesgo así de modo que tuvo que salvarla?

Había algo intrigante y extrañamente familiar en esa chica tan loca y hermosa, y, cuidando no caer en sus juegos bobos ni en sus ridículas apuestas, iba a averiguarlo.

Hmm, aparentemente este trabajo horrible de guardavidas no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo. Al menos tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica lo haría mucho más interesante, por más que estuviera loca.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Mmm... ya he hecho tantos fics tan pero tan raros que ni siquiera voy a disculparme por la rareza de este, a estas alturas ya deberían estar acostumbradas xP

Quería dejar algo con un final super abierto, ya saben, para trollearlas uwu Como en los viejos tiempos :'D

Jeje, esto no va a tener continuación así que tendrán que hacerse sus propias ideas si se quedaron con dudas 3:D

Este es mi OS 98, falta poco para el 100 con su Leeemooooon! ewe

Espero q esta cosa rara les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
